


Born From War

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood





	1. Chapter 1

Your sixteenth birthday was coming up soon and you couldn’t be more excited, but for some reason the closer your birthday got the more you started having visions and dreams of deadly war. The worst part was that you were the one causing war, you were controlling people to do unspeakable things and you felt horrible about it. In your dreams, you liked doing it which was the worst feeling in the world to you.

You didn’t want to continue having these dreams but you didn’t know how to stop them. You were tired of watching death while you slept, it felt real. You didn’t know how these things were happening but you did know one thing, you wanted them to stop. As you nightmares began to get increasingly worse you began to feel angry at everyone, finally, you had enough and you told your father, Bruce Wayne.

He had no idea as to what was going on with you but it caused him to worry. Bruce adopted you, but he really had no choice in that. You were left at the manors doorstep, no note or anything to explain where you came from or any kind of information about you. The manor was very protected with surveillance, motion sensors and things like that. They looked at those cameras and saw nothing which was unusual. You were a mystery that they couldn’t explain.

Your brothers worried themselves about it too, you were adored by everyone in the house and really by the entire bat family, Gotham also loved you.

“So Y/n, what’d you dream about last night?” Dick asked you as you walked down the manor stairs with bags under your eyes and disheveled hair.

“If you can tell by my appearance dear brother, I did not sleep last night,” you sat next to him as you waited for breakfast. You didn’t really sleep nowadays you were really turning into the next Tim Drake.

They all looked at you concerned. You literally looked like trash, you looked like an undead zombie or something, you looked worse than Tim. “So, Y/n your birthday is tomorrow what do you wanna do for it?” Your father asked as you scanned over everyone with tired eyes.

“Eh, probably just stay here, I don’t really feel or look like I should go out,” you said folding your arms across the table and resting your head on them.You heard Damian snicker under his breath, you glared at him across the table and then flipped him off, which caused Jason to laugh loudly.

You cracked a smile for the first time in a while. You couldn’t help but feel a bit better. Even though you haven’t slept in almost months you still had a sense of humor.

Your birthday was today and you finally got some sleep the night before with no nightmares, but you felt extremely weird, you told people do things like go over to the table and they did it without asking you also had a weird urge to fight but you thought it was just because you haven’t been out in awhile with the family because you haven’t been sleeping.

Your whole family was there for your birthday and even your friends that you considered family like Stephanie, your sister Cassandra, your brothers and of course Alfred and your father. The Clarks were also invited but you didn’t mine you loved them very much, they were like a second family to you. You were very excited for your birthday and couldn’t be happier with how it was turning out. It was small just how you wanted it.

You all sat at the dining room table as Alfred called you all for birthday cake and presents. As everyone was singing happy birthday you heard a voice in your head calling you, it was a man’s voice and then suddenly everything went black and a strong vision of war and death consumed your mind.

“Join me, daughter,” you heard the man’s voice again.

“Who are you?” You asked in a defensive position to fight if needed.

“Your father, Ares, The God of War,” you heard his footsteps walking towards you, “You must join me and do what you were born for.”

You remembered everything you were seeing in your dreams, this is what was happening. Something is warning you about what will happen if you decide to join your so-called “father” you felt a horrible urge to go with him but it wasn’t right. It took every muscle in your body to tell him no when for some reason you wanted to say yes.

 

“Fine, but be prepared for the war,” He said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

You gasp for air as you opened your eyes and saw everyone surrounding you looking worried. “Y/n what happened? Are you okay?” Clark asked as he gripped your shoulders tightly. You could tell everyone was worried as they surrounded you looking scared and worried. You were looking for your father bruce but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Dad? Where’s Dad?” you looked around frantically. You grabbed Clark’s arms and latched on to him afraid to let go. You don’t want to be the daughter of war, you were scared. Clark hugged you tightly and began to walk somewhere with you in his arms. He hurried down the stairs as you keep your face buried in his chest. You knew your family was following you because you heard their footsteps behind you.

When Clark stopped moving you looked up and saw your father talking with the one and only Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman. You never really liked her but at the moment all you wanted was your father, you didn’t care that she was there at the moment.

Once Bruce saw you in Clark’s arms he stopped talking to Diana and ran towards you. “Y/n what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he looked around frantically for someone to answer him. “What happened to her?”

Before anyone could reply Diana walked forward like she knew something. For some reason every time she came forward you scooted back. “Stay away from me,” You hissed feeling as if she was there to hurt you. When she said it she stopped in her tracks and said,

“It happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was like your father had seen a ghost, all of a sudden he when as still as stone and all the color drained from his face. “It couldn’t be,” He said turning around to look Diana. He looked back at you and you knew what they were talking about. “Everyone but Y/n and Diana get out,” He demanded as he stood up making everyone leave.

“But father!” Damian tried to protest only for Bruce to glare at him and sternly tell him to go. Bruce knew, either way, they would know since Jon and Clark have super hearing and they’d both probably give into Damian’s pestering.

When you three of you were left alone he helped you up. Once Diana started advancing you moved back until you felt anger that she was coming toward you. “Stop where you are,” You said harshly getting into a fighting position. It was like your energies hated each other, you were always against hating people but with her, you just couldn’t help it. No matter how hard you tried you felt like she was going to hurt you.

She stopped moving, “Y/n, I know it feels like I’m a treat but I’m not, I’m here to help.” she pointed towards you asking if she could get closer. Reluctantly you agreed and she slowly began to advance, her hands up in the air showing you she didn’t have any weapons but you knew she was skilled at fighting so you were still wary of her.

Once close enough she grabbed your hand in a friendly way causing you to grab her arm and squeeze causing her pain. You quickly let go whispering a sorry. Your body was still tense but you let her be near you.

“Y/n,” your father said causing you to look up at him. “You have to go with Diana to Themyscira-” before you could protest he stopped you. “We know what happened and you have to fo with her to control yourself, okay?” You gave him a silent plea. “Trust me, y/n its for your own good please?” He asked again and you could see the sadness and worry in his eyes and you knew you had to go no matter how much you didn’t want too.

You gave him a nod before saying, “Yes father.” you were going to go with Diana for the safety of your family. You knew that when you go to Themyscira you wouldn’t talk to your family and you wouldn’t see them. You were afraid that maybe this would be your last time seeing your family if you didn’t learn to control yourself.

Before you father could say anything you heard lots of footsteps running downstairs. Damian was the first to run downstairs, “No! You are not going to Themyscira! I will not let you!” He stood in between you, Diana and Bruce. “She’s not going, do you understand me?”

You knew Damian was afraid for you. Damian was very protective of you and you knew he wouldn’t let you go without a fight. “Damian, I have too, I want to keep you all safe. So I will go with Diana and I promise I will be back, okay?”

“But-” he stopped and looked back at you and saw your face knowing you would go no matter what he or anyone else said. He looked sad before he agreed, stepping away from you, Diana and Bruce.

Jason looked at you and nodded his head which was a code for you and him because you two were usually a team on missions and such. It was him asking if you were okay or if you were sure about it. You nodded back telling him you were okay and sure about going in which he gave you a small sad smile, you knew he was going to miss you.

Dick looked like a lost puppy as he rushed forward giving you a hug, he knew there was no point in telling you to stay, you were too brave and thought about others more than yourself so you would go no matter his reasoning. “I love you, little sis,” He said letting you go.

“I love you too, Dick,” you replied feeling sad about leaving them.

Tim was sad. You were always the one who took care of Tim when he wasn’t sleeping and such. “Whos gonna take care of me now?” He asked you walking forward and hugging you tightly. 

you gave him a hug and smile, “you need to take care of yourself, but I’m sure Alfred will.” you pulled away turning to Alfred. 

“Miss, Wayne, I’ll miss you greatly,” he said with tears in his eyes. he gave you a pat on the back but you pulled him into a hug with you. 

“I’ll miss you too, Alfred, thank you for being here with me,” You said giving his arm a squeeze before moving away from him, saying your final goodbyes. 

The girls were next to step forward and they engulf you in a hug, comforting you. Jon gave you a hug too, he was also like your little annoying brother. Of course, Clark was like your uncle so he gave you a hug and comforted you telling you that you’ll be safe.

Lastly, there was your Father, Bruce. “I’ll miss you y/n,” He said softly giving you a big hug. You wanted to cry and cling to him. You didn’t want to leave him or your family. You belonged here, you didn’t belong with the Amazonians.

“I’ll miss you too, dad,” You said pulling away from him to go stand by Diana. She looked down at you and gave you a sweet smile before taking you to her car. This was the worst birthday present.

You felt scared and worried, what if you give in to your “real” father? Or what if you get killed by the Amazonians because you can’t control yourself? What if you never get to see your family again? What if you let them down?

You turned around and looked one last time at the family you were leaving and watched them wave to you. You waved before getting into the car and softly whispered.

“Bye”


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Themyscira was quite, you barely talked to Diana. You were still very wary of her and where you were going. You hated that you knew where you came from you wanted to just forget, you just wanted to go back with your family and live your semi-normal life. You wanted to tease your brothers and make fun of people with Jason like you once did.

When you reached themyscira you were greeted by what it seemed like thousands of other women. As they surrounded you it was like your instinct to live and survive peaked and you went back into a fighting stance. You knew that the women would want to see Diana, their princess.

“Please step away from her,” Diana said as she stepped closer to you and grabbed your shoulder to calm you. You had already grown attached to the goddess. She was motherly yet deadly and you liked that.

“Yes, princes Diana,” One commented as they all stepped back from the both of you. It was weird to see all female face but you couldn’t deny that they weren’t beautiful. They were fit, tanned and strong, you couldn’t help but want to look like them.

“This is Y/n Wayne,” Diana introduced you. You could see the confused faces of the Amazonian women, They were confused as to why their princess would bring a nobody like you to their island, You were a woman, yes but you were no Amazonian. Before any of them could say anything Diana finished her introduction. “This is Ares daughter.”

Mummers sounded throughout the crowd. You could see how their eyes changed when they figured out who you were. It was told you would come and wage a great war between their people. You and the Amazonian against your father, Ares god of war. They looked at you as if you were something evil that needed to be killed and immediately as that name was spoken their guard was up.

“I know what you are thinking sisters, but she is good. We must make sure she is safe and we must protect the world like were meant to.” Dianas’ voice boomed over their loud talks about it. She had shut them up immediately she made a promise to Bruce that she would bring you back and make sure you were okay. You were to be trained by her, to be made one of the greatest fighters to ever walk the earth.

She settled the women down making sure they knew that if any harm was to come to you there would be consequences. After that, she decided it would be best to show you around her home, the place she loved so dearly.

Diana showed you around the island, It was breathtakingly beautiful. The buildings reminded you of Rome and Italy but themyscira was so different in ways unexplainable. You felt as if the island shifted when you took your first step on it. It was as if the island knew you were coming, it welcomed you with open arms ready to cradle you in as if you were meant to me here as if you belonged but didn’t.

Each breath you took felt as if knives were piercing through your lungs. It was weird to be on an island far from home. It was also way different than you ever imagined. The ground beneath you vibrated with life as you continued to walk towards a clearing. You felt as if the Gods were calling you.

In the clearing held four women. You could tell by the way three of them stood in front of one woman that she would be the Queen, Hippolyta, Diana’s mother. She looked at you and then to Diana, she didn’t want her daughter anywhere near you.

“Diana, what is the meaning of this?” Her mother asked holding her hand out for Diana to take which she did.

“Mother, This is Y/n, She is the one the prophecy told of.” She guessed to you only for Hippolyta to look you up and down unimpressed, in her mind, there was no way you could have been the one the prophecy talked about. She shook her head and whispered in Diana’s ear. “No mother, this is her, I know it and you know what we must do.”

Those words did not reassure you. Diana gave you a smile and gestures to the one other women. “This is Antiope, she trained me when I was a child-” Hippolyta gave her a look of disapproval. “-and she will now train you just in the spot I was trained.” She gently tugged you closer to Antiope so you wouldn’t get all defensive. “Antiope, this is Y/n, she has been trained before she is very skilled and now you must teach her out ways.”

“Of course, princess. Nice to meet you, child,” She said giving you a small smile. She shook your head hesitantly before nodding at Diana and Hippolyta to move away from the two of you, which they did. Antiope took a wooden sword from its scabbard and handed it to you keeping her own next to her. She handed you a pair of armor that you began to put on and when you did she spoke, “Your training starts now.”

With that everything was moving in blurs. Bruce had taught you things many things on fighting but these people have been fighting for centuries and you just a few years. It might have been a good thing that Damian taught you some things with a sword when Bruce wouldn. You quickly used the sword to block her hits which was becoming extremely difficult.

“You must watch my every move, watch my torso it shows where I am to strike. Keep up, child or you’ll die.” She quickly made a strike towards you torso but you blocked it. Your movements felt fluid like you had learned these moved long ago and this training was just making these memories surface.

You let out a grunt, throwing your body into every movement. She was quick but you had to be quicker. You tried to sweep her feet from underneath her but she jumped over it kicking the sword from your hand. You looked up at her moving away as she walked towards you threateningly.

“Do not expect a fair fight, these never going to be a fair fight,” She moved the sword back ready to strike you with it. When she least expected it you threw you leg up kicking her in the chest making her stumble back in surprise. You quickly scrambled to grab your discarded weapon.

You felt he nearing you. She was not a serious threat. You threw your arm that wielded the sword back blocking a hit. You sprang backward, kicking her in the side and taking her arm throwing her over your shoulder and over your back. She landed painfully with a grown. You brought the sodden sword to her neck ready to end this.

You felt arms wrap around you as you reeled back to strike her. You quickly escaped whoever was holding you, hitting them in the face and swiftly moving from their grasp.

You turned and seen Diana holding her face, never had she been hit as hard as you hit her. You watched as many amazons began to circle you but you felt them you felt as if you could see all their movements and thoughts.

“It’s okay, Y/n, I’m not going to harm you,” Diana said putting her arms out to show she meant no harm also to signal the other to but their weapons away.

You put the wooden sword down and stood, staring at the fallen Amazonian. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt her.” You didn’t but she wasn’t stopping, you had no choice. Antopie laid in the grass bleeding and afraid of you.

“I know, Y/n, it was wrong of me to put her against you as we don’t know your strengths. It should have been me against you,” Diana said softly nearing you.

She softly grabbed your hand sending a shock of electricity coursing through your veins. She quickly pulled away from you at the feeling. She looked at you in confusion.

You stood there, unmoving. The world was a blur before you. Mixes of green and brown clouded your vision as you began to stumble on your feet. You wanted to cry out for help but you were unable to speak. You fell to your knees onto the grass and then everything went black.

It was pitch black again, only a spotlight on you. You didn’t understand why this kept happening, why you of all people this had to happen to.

You heard the clanking of his armor before you seen him. He stalked up to you, intimidatingly yet proud and cocky. He was sure this time that you would join his ranks like you once did all those thousands of years ago.

“This is your last chance, Child. Come to me or face my army and be slain,” His voice was threatening. It was in your nature to want to join your father, to stand by his side, and wreak chaos amongst the world and the Amazonas, but you were raised by heroes. You would not be lured into becoming something they fight.

“No,” You said gritting your teeth and standing to your full length. You weren’t as intimidating but with a heart like yours the Gods shook in fear, you were to be a force to be reckoned with. A heart of gold, stubborn as a bull, fierce as a wolf

Ares snarled at your one worded answer, he didn’t understand how you could turn down his offer. “So be it, Adrestia. I will bring the War to Themycria and if you get in my way you will be slain on the battlefield!”

You grasped as your eyes flew open. You were still in the clearing, Diana hunched over you trying to see if you were okay. You grasped on to your shoulder, afraid. The name he said repeating over and over in your mind.

Adrestia, Adrestia, Adrestia.

“Adrestia,” You whispered into her ear before everything went black. You knew why he said it. You knew the name because it was one of mythology. “She who cannot be escaped.”


End file.
